113948-golden-joystick-awards
Content ---- ---- So did I. I think I just realized how much I hate most modern games though. Looking over them, I couldn't say I was terribly impressed with any of these "best" titles. Voted Wildstar for Best Online and Dark Souls II for Game of the Year. I doubt either will win. Both stick out like sore thumbs on those lists as being markedly out of the mainstream. | |} ---- ---- almost certain that Hearthstone will win the category, simply because it has 20 million players. However the more votes we have, the better for the games publicity. I found some other games that I liked and voted for them, but yeah, this year the selection isn't that good. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's listed in the online game category should be in the 2nd row next to hearthstone. Honestly a bit dissapointed Wildstar wasn't in the visuals category, it was really nice, but then again I don't see splatoon in there either... Also didn't "dont starve" come out a year or two ago? | |} ---- ---- ---- Maybe you were just expecting too much to begin with? Or maybe what you expected was not what dev team had planned ever. | |} ---- ---- I agree! WS should be in the best visuals or music at least! It sucks Carbine wasn't on the list but maybe they can't put everyone there so I voted for good ol' Blizzard. I don't play on any consoles so I was happy they had Steam as an option, and yeah I noticed heaps of console games nominated as well :lol: Maybe that many people play console games over PC? | |} ---- For sure there are more console gamers than PC gamers out there in the world at large. Console gaming is generally speaking more accessible. I would have loved to see WS for sound and visuals, I think both are simply amazing in this game. But alas people will vote on what they play and with the competition they have I doubt it'll win. | |} ---- Not for long, their consoles are already PC's just limited, very very limited PS4 operates on x86 format though that's basically a PC right there. Next generation will be PC's. Especially if the price for them keeps going up.. right now 500-600 is low end pc range, I know you can get a pc for 300 not sure if it can play games though LOL but hey it's there. PC you can play like a console too if you like limitations of a controller. plug it into your big screen tv and have wireless controller too :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The thing that irks me is that they still have to do all of that, because you can't do your work on your console. Plus if you can't troubleshoot, there's people working in the tech department just for that reason - you can pay someone to troubleshoot for you :D | |} ----